


A dumb question

by Ode_et_amo



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_et_amo/pseuds/Ode_et_amo
Summary: A conversation between Knox and Charlie, feelings are revealed
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Ginny Danbury/Chris Noel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just... I don't know... wanted to write knox/charlie I guess.  
> Was meant to be crack, but I don't know what happened

"Charlie, can I ask a dumb question?"

"If you have to"

"Good, cause I might need clarification on this one... What the hell is happening, like the fuck?"

"Have patience, we're getting there"

"Charlie!

"Fine, fine" 

Charlie let go of Knox's belt buckle and rose back to his feet. Knox breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against the door. They had barely made it into the hall before Charlie had thrown himself on the floor, manic devotion in his eyes. Now he awkwardly brushed a hand through his own hair, taking the time to kick off his shoes. 

"Just... I mean, I just thought it was time to deal with the tension. Like we're both incredibly drunk, sorta bored and exceptionally lonely"

"I'm not lonely!" Knox exclaimed which only led Charlie to laugh. 

"Your wife has just left you for another women"

"So, Chris has finally found herself"

"Really?" Charlie raised his eyebrows in doubt. 

"I mean... I'm supposed to be happy for her, right?"

"This is too much" Charlie said, entering the living room and sitting down on the edge of the beat leather sofa. "You're unbearable, you know that?"

"Me? I'm unbearable?!" Knox yelled, stomping after Charlie into the living room, throwing his hands in the air. "You're the one who tried to give me an impromptu blowjob!"

"I was just helping you with your belt"

"Like hell you were" Knox said. "I'm flattered but..."

"Flattered?" Charlie interrupted, laughing bitterly. "You're flattered?!"

"What do you want me to say? You kinda threw this on me and you know I'm bad with spontanity"

Knox sat down beside Charlie, however careful to leave some space between them. 

"Charlie, please talk to me" Knox pleaded. 

"I..." Charlie began, but then fell silent, hiding his head in his hands. 

Knox was concerned with Charlie's well-being. After a few minutes of strained silence, Charlie gave up a heavy sigh.

"Remember that I was very supportive of you despite your crazy pursuit of Chris and that I'm godfather to one of your kids." Charlie began, then taking a shuddering breath. "I-I'm relieved that you're divorcing Chris"

"Charlie, what the-?"

"I never thought you should have married her in the first place. Like Chris is cool and all that, but she's... hell, she's always been out of your league" Charlie laughed and Knox punched him in the shoulder. 

"Charlie!" 

"What? It's true"

"I don't care, you're supposed to be supportive of me!"

"I am. You're staying with me, we have Sunday brunch for your parents and I fetch your kids from school whenever you're running late"

"And I am grateful for that." Knox said earnestly. "But I don't see how the next logical step is that..."

Knox made ambigious motions and nodded to the hallway. Charlie looked up at him, eyes dark and amused.

"You could say blowjob before, but now suddenly you can't?"

"Please, be serious"

"I don't like serious and _you_ know that"

"Just tell me what that was about"

"I... I just... I feel love for you" Charlie said in a way that was disturbingly unlike his usual bravado. 

"I love you too" Knox said, because he was probably an oblivious idiot. "You're one of my best friends"

Charlie just stared at him and Knox fell silent. Tentativly Charlie reached out for Knox's hand and brought it to his lips. 

"Trust me I hate to admit but I've been in love with you for the past twelve years"

"What?" Knox retracted his hand, feeling his cheeks heating up. "What are you talking about?"

"My undying, seemingly immortal, crush on you. Which I've tried to kill at least four times over the last month"

"I didn't know"

"You were never meant to" Charlie said, looking away. 

"Charlie, I'm sorry" Knox began but was soon interrupted by Charlie swiftly rising and making his way to the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder: 

"Don't you dare pity me, Knoxious!" 

"I'm not" Knox said, again following after Charlie. "Can we, like, for once talk something out?"

"What more is there to say?" Charlie asked, whirrling around. "I'm making you uncomfortable and you probably want to leave."

"No, we're gonna talk about this" Knox said firmly. 

"Knox, for the love of god! What if I don't want us to talk about it?"

"Why not?"

"What would ever come of it?" Charlie asked and there was sadness in his voice, mirrored in his eyes. "You're straight and still hung up on Chris"

"Let me be the one to decide that" Knox said, slowly moving closer, like approaching a skittish horse. 

"What are you doing?" Charlie said, when Knox had gained ground, cornering him against the counter. 

"Please, just... I'm not... opposed to the idea" Knox said. 

"Idea of what? Me being desperatly in love with you? Of course you're not, you hopeless romantic of a maglomaniac" 

"Desperatly?" Knox smirked. 

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Anyway you missed a perfect insult"

"I didn't miss it, just ignored it" Knox said, his eyes glued to Charlie's face, studying every line, every curve. And yeah, maybe he was drunk, or maybe Charlie had always been this beautiful. "Can I ask you dumb question?"

"Better than anyone I know"

"Can I kiss you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm thinking about making a "real" fic out of this, I sorta have a story at the back of my head, thoughts? Would anyone read a longer, slightly more serious version?


End file.
